majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Fritz Howard
Special Agent Fritz Howard is an agent for the F.B.I and works as part of their Organized and Serial Crimes Unit that is based in Los Angeles. Fritz received his training from the F.B.I in Washington D.C and has been working in L.A. for three years prior to Brenda Leigh Johnson's arrival. __TOC__ Work At the start of The Closer, Fritz is introduced as an old friend of Brenda's during her first case (Pilot). She is told she will not be able to obtain DNA results from the LAPD for many weeks, so she contacts associates at the F.B.I. Fritz notices that the results are for Brenda and personally delivers them. From this moment onwards, Fritz goes on to provide the Major Crimes Division (formerly the Priority Homicide Division) access to F.B.I resources through his many contacts. However, this causes some friction between Fritz and Brenda and he stops giving her squad special treatment when his colleagues start making fun of him (Homewrecker). In cases where the M.C.D work with the F.B.I, Fritz often acts as liaison agent, much to the amusement of the detectives. Personality Smart, well-liked and a true gentleman, Fritz Howard is presented as the opposite to Brenda Johnson and her previous lover, Will Pope. His kindness, especially when it comes to Brenda, is seen in the first episode (Pilot) when he personally delivers her much needed DNA results. At times, it is also seen as a fault, however his desire in being able to please Brenda shows that he will ignore professional boundaries and even risk his career in order to help her close her cases. Once he begins dating Brenda, he is seen to be patient and humble in tolerating her work addiction and is willing to wait several hours or days so that he can see her. Fritz sometimes does get annoyed with Brenda, especially when their work crosses division lines and she does not uphold her end of the deal. However, they are always determined to keep their professional and personal lives separate. His kindness is also demonstrated when he delays his moving-in with Brenda, so that her mother does not find out. Although, he does become irritated that he is not able to meet both Brenda's parents after they have moved in together and why they must use separate phones - something which proves disastrous for him. He also does not like being left to entertain and care for Brenda's parents when they do come to visit, due to the perceived hostility that he will receive from her father by ignoring traditional family values. The revelation of having two D.U.Is on his licence proves as a shock to Brenda later on in the series and something that contrasts highly with Fritz's percieved character. His angry outburst towards Brenda in explaining why he received them shows a markedly different side to him that viewers have not been able to see before. Relationships Brenda Leigh Johnson Fritz and Brenda's romance blossoms in Season 1 and becomes more serious during Season 2 in which they decide to move in together (Blue Blood) and later marry (Double Blind). After being attacked early in Season 1, whilst investigating a victim's house, Brenda phones Fritz and is unable to confidently hide the shock (Fantasy Date). He subsequently shows up at the Parker Center to take her home and take care of her for the night, showing an early insight into his feelings for her. With the theme of Season Two being partnerships, Fritz and Brenda's relationship slowly becomes stronger despite being occasionally strained, due to Brenda's commitment to her work and tactic of delaying personal matters in favour for her cases. This is seen when the arrival of Brenda's mother, Wille Rae, delays Fritz being able to move-in with Brenda. He has to keep all his possessions in a U-Haul trailer parked outside Brenda's house, so that her mother does not find out (Mom Duty) resulting in them both having to constantly cover their tracks about their relationship, much to Fritz's embarrassment. Despite this, Brenda's mother reveals that she knows of their relationship and approves and promises not to tell Brenda's father about it, much to Brenda's delight. On Brenda's birthday, he sends her a huge bouquet of flowers accompanied with a card and is read by Provenza, "Happy Birthday. You're 40 years young and I love you." (Aftertaste). After accidentally picking up the wrong phone, Fritz ends up talking to Brenda's father, infuriating Brenda. She is fearful of her father's reaction and is later resolved to read in his letter that it is of forgiveness and happiness for her, rather than anger (Grave Doubt). At the start of Season Three, Fritz along with the rest of the squad are increasingly alarmed by Brenda's symptoms that suggest she is gravely ill. Despite refusing to see a doctor, Fritz eventually convinces her to go suspecting that she is pregnant, something which terrifies Brenda (Four to Eight). She is finally diagnosed with Polycystic Ovarian Syndrome, and will be able to have children, much to the excitement of her parents, especially her mother. Fritz comforts Brenda after learning her diagnosis, by which it is reversible through means of ovarian drilling, and ensures that she will recover fully. Following this, he proposes to her (Manhunt) saying that he cannot imagine life without her. Later on, whilst trying to arrange multi-car insurance, Brenda finds out that Fritz has two D.U.I's from some years earlier and is a recovering alcoholic, contradicting his earlier admission that he is "allergic" to alcohol ('Til Death Do Us Part One). He is called "Fritzy" by Brenda as a nickname. Fritz also knows of Brenda's and Will Pope's previous affair in Washington, D.C. His relationship with Pope is somewhat awkward and uncomfortable due to this. Family Fritz has one sister, named Claire who believes she is psychic. She helps Brenda with a case in Season Four (Fate Line). She is also a witness to Brenda and Fritz's wedding. She is unmarried. His parents are not mentioned in the series. Category:Characters Category:The Closer Category:Major Crimes